


Only A Bad Teacher

by BetaCobra



Series: Cobra Kai Drabbles [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble Collection, Emotional Manipulation, Father Figures, Gen, Injury Recovery, Loss of Trust, Mentors, Responsibility, Self-Esteem Issues, Toxic Masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaCobra/pseuds/BetaCobra
Summary: "Mr. Miyagi always told me there's no such thing as a bad student, only a bad teacher."Thirty-one 100-word Cobra Kai drabbles
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Mr. Miyagi, Daniel LaRusso & Samantha LaRusso, Demetri & Daniel LaRusso, John Kreese & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, John Kreese & Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso
Series: Cobra Kai Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980616
Comments: 64
Kudos: 74





	1. Values (Daniel and Robby)

He wanted it to not be his problem anymore. He was tired of the attention. Yes, he’d heard the cops picked up Robby. He heard about the upcoming court date. But Robby was Johnny’s son, he said. He didn’t represent Miyagi-Do values.

Amanda was always there with her look. Miyagi-Do values, huh? Like sweeping in to save a boy from parental abandonment and negligence, taking him in without alerting his father? Giving him a stable life over the summer? A little security and attention? And then washing his hands of the kid at his first mistake?

“Real good values, Daniel.”


	2. Finish Him (Kreese and Johnny)

“Finish him.”

Clenching the red headband in his hand, Johnny glanced to the source of the order. Sensei Kreese stood, eyes stern and arms crossed, surrounded by everyone already eliminated.

“Yes, Sensei.” Johnny turned sharply on his heel and slammed his fist into Tommy’s gut, sending him keeling over to the ground, arms wrapped around his stomach. It was nothing personal, Johnny wanted to tell him. All part of the game. No hard feelings.

Johnny held up his opponent’s headband in victory, smiling as his teammates crowded him and cheered.

Sensei Kreese nodded once. “Congratulations, Mr. Lawrence. Team Black wins.”


	3. Cleanup (Daniel and Sam)

Sam walked out of her bedroom, down the hallway, towards the kitchen. She could hear her father on the phone. It sounded like more public relations business. More cleanup.

“No, no, that’s not true,” her dad argued into his cell, pacing the dining room, reaching down to take a sip of what looked like his third cup of coffee.

All of it was a mess. Her fault. “Uh, Dad?”

He held up a forefinger for her to wait, and kept talking into the phone. “No, LaRusso Auto doesn’t….”

Touching her bandaged arm, Sam sighed and walked back to her room.


	4. Haze (Johnny and Miguel)

He’d heard everything, but his brain was having a difficult time comprehending the sheer magnitude of it all. Things were moving too fast, and now he felt like he was wandering around in a fog, trying to find his way out.

Massive fight in school between his students and LaRusso’s. Miguel had been kicked over the stair railing. By Robby. Hit his back. Critical condition. Next twenty-four hours vital. Carmen never wanted to see him again. Stay away from her family.

He stumbled in the haze and reached for the bottle of alcohol, hoping maybe that might make things clearer.


	5. Business (Kreese and Hawk)

“People in school won’t stop talking about it,” said Hawk. About the fight. Miyagi-Do’s victory. Miguel’s fall.

Sensei Kreese hooked his thumbs through his belt. Tilting his chin, he asked, “How many have expressed interest in learning karate after that?”

Hawk didn’t know how to tell his sensei he wasn’t interested in recruiting fresh fish. He wanted revenge. He wanted Miguel back. “I don’t know, Sensei,” he answered instead.

“Find out,” ordered Sensei Kreese. Then, seeing the way Hawk’s eyebrows furrowed, he added, “With Miyagi-Do closed, for now, people wanting to learn will need a dojo that’s opened for business.”


	6. Quit (Johnny and Miguel)

Miguel wondered if the pain medication was making his head woozy, or if he had really heard his Sensei’s words correctly. “Quit?” he asked. “But, Sensei, you can’t quit!”

Sensei Lawrence tried to explain. “Look, I know things aren’t—”

But Miguel cut him off, sitting up straight. “No! Everything you said about quitters before—”

“It doesn’t matter what I said before, alright?” intercut Sensei Lawrence. “I was just spewing bullshit. None of it mattered.”

Miguel squinted his eyes and shook his head. The look on his Sensei’s face didn’t match what was coming out of his mouth. “None of it?”


	7. Farce (Daniel and Robby)

As soon as the officer led him into the courtroom, Robby’s eyes scanned the crowd. There was his mom. Even his dad managed to show up.

He couldn’t look at them long. Not without shame.

While the prosecution made its case before the judge, Robby’s attention kept drifting. This whole thing was a farce. He knew he was going to juvie. Only question was, for how long?

His eyes looked to the attendants again, searching for another face. When he didn’t spot him, Robby glanced at the door, wondering if Mr. LaRusso was going to step in at any moment.


	8. Local News (Johnny and Hawk)

Sensei Lawrence made the local news. Arrested for being drunk and disorderly in public. There was a time Hawk would’ve found his altercation with the cops badass.

But the only reason it was even newsworthy was because of his connection to the school fight. To Cobra Kai. To Robby Keene.

“I knew I had a bad feeling about that man,” Hawk heard his mom say. “I told you we should’ve pulled Eli out after what we saw on his police record.”

Hawk narrowed his eyes.

Luckily his dad came to the rescue. “Well, at least it’s under new management now.”


	9. Intact (Kreese and Johnny)

Johnny pulled back his hand with a wince, staring at the redness on his knuckles. The wooden board in front of him remained intact. His third failure.

“Do it again,” ordered Sensei Kreese. “Put some force into it.”

Johnny paused, worried that another hit might split the skin, or even break the bones in his hand. How would he explain that to his mother?

At the boy’s hesitation, Sensei Kreese taunted, “What’s the matter, Mr. Lawrence? Are you ready to quit? Are you a quitter?”

“No, Sensei,” answered Johnny, pulling his fist back before launching it full-strength at the board.


	10. Popular (Daniel and Demetri)

For as neurotic as the kid could be, Daniel was glad to see Demetri before he flew out to Okinawa. “While I’m gone, I want all of you to look out for each other. There’s safety in numbers.”

“Mr. LaRusso, you’re talking to a professional bully-dodger here,” declared Demetri.

Daniel smiled. “Just be careful when walking the school halls, alright?”

“I don’t think we gotta worry about school. Honestly, I’ve never been more popular. I’m getting high-fives from the same jocks who used to slam me into lockers. You ever been popular, Mr. LaRusso?”

The grin on Daniel’s face wavered.


	11. Understand (Daniel and Sam)

Daniel paced back and forth. “I tried explaining it to her, but she’s even more upset. Now I’m getting the silent treatment.”

“Oh, I can’t imagine why,” quipped Amanda from the couch, downing the remainder of her second glass of wine.

Shaking his head, Daniel requested, “Honey, can you try talking to her? Maybe take her out on a mother-daughter spa day, get her to understand?”

“Get her to understand why her father’s picking now of all times to go overseas for a couple weeks, while she’s still here recovering from the fallout of a karate brawl?” Amanda asked pointedly.


	12. The Right Thing (Johnny and Miguel)

He was trying to do the right thing. Be understanding. Robby was Sensei’s son. It made sense that he needed to be there for him right now.

Do the right thing, Miguel would repeat to himself. Be understanding.

Understand why he had done the right thing before, only to end up in weeks and weeks of physical therapy? Understand why Sensei was more worried about Robby, even though Robby was the whole reason he had to learn how to walk again?

Be understanding.

Miguel chucked his bottle of pain pills against the wall and covered his face with his hands.


	13. Unavoidable (Daniel and Robby)

He’d done what he could for Robby. Got him a better lawyer to do what damage control he could. And Daniel tried convincing himself that things were as good as they could be, given the circumstances.

A few months in juvenile detention was better than locking him up until he was eighteen, after all.

But when he saw the look on Robby’s face as they led him away, Daniel couldn’t lie to himself. He couldn’t keep up the charade that this had been unavoidable.

What if he’d paid more attention to the boy’s anger? What if he hadn’t abandoned him?


	14. Cuts (Kreese and Hawk)

The warm water made Hawk hiss between his teeth as it washed the blood from his knuckles, soothing the cuts on them.

“Here.” Sensei Kreese had appeared at the door, laying the first-aid kit on the sink. When Hawk reached for it, Sensei Kreese grabbed one of his hands with his own. “Make a fist,” he ordered.

Hawk did as he was told, wincing as the movement split the skin open again.

Sensei Kreese turned his hand over, examining it. “Bandage it up, you’ll be fine.” Hawk then noticed for the first time the deep scars on his Sensei’s knuckles.


	15. So Sure (Mr. Miyagi and Daniel)

Daniel toweled the sweat from his forehead, staring out at the Okinawan scenery. “Mr. Miyagi always told me karate was for defense only,” he said to his sparring opponent. “Somewhere in my lessons, my kids lost that.”

Chozen scoffed. “Did they lose it, or did _you_?”

Glancing at him, Daniel sighed, shaking his head. “It’s that bastard Kreese. He came in, talking about a war. It made me lose sight of things. Mr. Miyagi never would have.”

“You’re always so sure, ‘Miyagi never would’ve done this,’ ‘Miyagi would’ve done that,’” pointed out Chozen. “Do you think Miyagi was so perfect?”


	16. Good Intentions (Kreese and Johnny)

Johnny stared at the beer can on his living room table. He heard the question over and over in his head.

_What did you think would happen?_

He had no more excuses to give himself. The road to hell was paved with good intentions, as the saying went. And he’d only had the best of intentions.

He reached a hand up to rub at his neck, feeling the phantom arm there of decades ago….

What had he been thinking, introducing his kids to a man like that? Leaving them alone with him? Letting him teach them? Letting him have them?


	17. Wisdom (Mr. Miyagi and Daniel)

He’d come to the garden to relax, to gain some serenity and balance. But with everything Daniel had come to learn since landing in Okinawa, he felt more lost than when he first arrived.

“I always believed Mr. Miyagi had all the answers,” he said. “I thought coming here would help me gain the wisdom he had. I never thought he ever had any doubts, or could make mistakes like that.”

Chozen gave him another hard look, like he was a naive idiot. Maybe he was. “Then you never saw him as a man.”

Daniel had no counter-argument to that.


	18. No More (Johnny and Miguel)

How many times had Miguel called him out for not acting? On giving up when the going got hard? Meanwhile, the kid himself had been through physical therapy hell and was still willing to keep fighting.

Part of Johnny was proud. But mostly he felt ashamed.

How pathetic was it that he needed this kid to whip him into shape? What kind of ballsless jackass looked to his student for emotional support? Who was supposed to be there for who?

No more. “I’m going to be your Sensei again,” he promised Miguel. “And I’m going to get Cobra Kai back.”


	19. Reopened (Daniel and Sam)

Sam helped her father bring in the last couple boxes from the car into Mr. Miyagi’s house. Seeing the dojo officially reopened. She never thought she’d miss it so much.

“So, did you learn anything new in Okinawa to teach us?” she asked.

Her father pulled Mr. Miyagi’s portrait out of the box. A fond smile came over his face. “I hope so.” Then his smile got sad around the edges as he turned and looked at her. “But it’s probably nothing I couldn’t have learned here, without leaving you behind. Hopefully you’ll let me make it up to you.”


	20. Full Classes (Daniel and Demetri)

Mr. LaRusso looked exhausted. It had seemed like everyone had needed his attention in some shape or form that class.

“I’m starting to really get why Mr. Miyagi didn’t believe in full classes,” he quipped.

Demetri raised an eyebrow. “Regretting your decision to reopen the dojo?” He didn’t take it personally. He was used to overwhelmed teachers giving up on him.

“Mr. Miyagi thought karate should be between one teacher and one student,” explained Mr. LaRusso. “But I’ve been learning, I’m not Mr. Miyagi. I gotta do things my way. As long as you all wanna learn, I’ll teach you.”


	21. Acceptable (Kreese and Hawk)

“Get up.”

Hawk heard the order but clenched his teeth when he tried standing up. He was sore all over, and could only be thankful the other guys weren’t here to see him so weak.

“I said, get up.”

A hand grabbed the back of his collar and yanked, pulling him up to his feet. “Ow!” he cringed aloud on reflex when the hand had gripped his neck too hard.

“‘Ow’?” Sensei Kreese stared at him as he regained his footing and stood at attention. “‘Ow’ is not an acceptable response in this dojo.”

Hawk’s face warmed, embarrassed. “Sorry, Sensei.”


	22. Off-Balance (Daniel and Robby)

He should’ve expected Robby would be feeling a little out of sorts. Fresh from juvenile detention. No wonder the kid was so off-balance during practice.

Walking over to join him, Daniel said, “How about you join Sam and me at home for some dinner? I’ll make my famous LaRusso lasagna.”

Robby shook his head. “Thanks, but I’ll just grab a burger on my way back.”

“C’mon, you know our home is your home.” Daniel caught himself too late, and the look on Robby’s face said it all. After kicking him out twice, did he expect his trust again so soon?


	23. Shield (Kreese and Johnny)

Of course Kreese would only meet him in a public place. His old Sensei was many things, but never stupid. He knew the only thing keeping him from eating pavement was that the bystanders would definitely call the cops on a guy kicking the ass of a senior citizen.

“Still haven’t learned your lesson?” Kreese inquired.

“You taught me never to be a quitter,” Johnny threw back.

Kreese looked amused by that. “Do you really think I’ll let you take Cobra Kai back?”

“Why don’t you stop shielding yourself behind my kids, you and I can settle this right now.”


	24. Stuck (Johnny and Miguel)

Miguel was sitting on his couch with a look of complete dejection on his face, even as he tried hiding it behind his smartphone.

It was one of those times Johnny wished he had some actual wisdom to share. But what could he say? No sooner than the kid was back to learning how to kick ass than he realized he was stuck in the middle of a war between his Sensei and Kreese. With him on one side, and his friends on the other.

“This sucks,” Miguel declared.

Johnny handed him a Coke. “That’s about the length of it.”


	25. Escalate (Daniel and Sam)

Daniel was proud that Sam stepped up in his absence. His little mini-me, becoming someone the other students could look up to.

Until he heard about her escalating things with those punks in Cobra Kai.

“They started it,” argued Sam. “You always said karate was for defense. That’s all we were doing, defending ourselves.”

“I believe you, sweetie, but you gotta tell me, did you at least try to avoid a fight?”

Sam looked upset. “You said we have to look out for each other. Dad, nobody else was there. You were gone. What else were we supposed to do?”


	26. Second Thoughts (Kreese and Hawk)

He was having second thoughts. The course they were on would undoubtedly help them win the war, but….

Sensei Kreese sensed his hesitancy. He always did. “Are you questioning my orders?” he demanded in a low timbre.

Hawk tried explaining, “Sensei, I just think—”

“You think you know what it takes to win more than I do?” Sensei Kreese’s grim frown chilled. “Before I took over, you were doing nothing but losing, making Cobra Kai look weak. Who was it that made you into a winner?”

“You, Sensei.”

“Do you want to go back to being a loser?”

“…No, Sensei."


	27. Control (Daniel and Robby)

Robby was holding himself back. Had been ever since he returned to training. At first, Daniel thought his skills might’ve just gotten rusty. But that wasn’t it.

“Knowing when to show self-restraint is an important lesson in karate,” he instructed. “But not at the expense of leaving yourself vulnerable.”

Robby mulled over that for a few seconds. “What if you don’t think you can hold yourself back in a fight? What if you’re…worried about losing your cool? Not very in line with Miyagi-Do to lose control, huh?”

Daniel sighed. “I might know a thing or two about getting hot-headed.”


	28. Easy (Johnny and Miguel)

“What if…I don’t want to forgive Robby?”

Johnny had avoided the subject until now. Because what could he say? He was caught square in the middle of this. His son on one side, Miguel on the other.

But he could tell Miguel wasn’t just being petulant with the question. He looked worried to even be bringing it up. Like he was afraid of how he’d react.

“I can’t tell you what to feel,” said Johnny. “I wish I could make it easy for you, but this is something you and Robby will have to figure out on your own.”


	29. Mark (Johnny and Hawk)

He recognized that look on Hawk’s face as the kid sat there, dumbfounded to near-hysterics; one hand gripping his head, the other ghosting his neck, like he was afraid to touch it. Because that would mean it had actually happened.

Would Kreese leave his mark on the kid like he did with him that night, all those years ago?

Johnny knelt down next to him and reached out a hand to lay on his shoulder. “Hawk….”

Hawk’s eyes, so full of rage and betrayal, glared at him. The kid recoiled from his touch, shoving him. “No! Get away from me!”


	30. Mistakes (Mr. Miyagi and Daniel)

Daniel’s fingertips grazed the bonsai before he took the clippers and snipped off an overgrown section. “They’re all great kids,” he remarked to the tombstone in front of him. “I know you loved Sam, but I wish you could’ve met the rest of them, too.”

He paused a moment to trim the bonsai.

“I’ve been making a lot of mistakes lately, Mr. Miyagi,” he admitted. “And I’ve beaten myself up worrying what you’d think of me for them, because I thought you never made any.” A breathy laughed escaped him. “I bet I could’ve learned a lot from them, huh?”


	31. Personal Effects (Kreese and Johnny)

It was good to have his mini-fridge back thought Johnny, pushing a beer bottle aside to grab a cold can of Coke.

Standing up, he scanned the interior of his office, noting all of the personal effects that needed cleaning out. He’d give it to his old Sensei, though. At least he’d kept everything neat and organized.

Reaching to the cabinet, Johnny pulled off the photograph of Kreese in his military uniform, rifle in hand, ready to fight a war.

He swallowed his drink, letting his eyes linger on that face.

Then he tossed the portrait into the garbage can.


End file.
